Precure all stars episode 4
Synopsis This episode starts off with Nagisa thinking to herself about how she met mepple and mipple, who escaped with the two remaining prism stones from the Garden of Light. But she decides it can't be changed now, but wonders why Pisard keeps bothering them and wonders why her school life can't be normal. Her thoughts are suddenly interupted when she blurts out "Yes! Its impossible!", causing someone nearby to ask what she means. The Principle decides to come with the class since he likes and enjoys art. On the way there, Shiho and Rina are discussing as Nagisa quiets them down so that her and Honoka can began to speak with everybody on the bus when a girl nearby raises her hand and recommends a beautiful image, which happens to be her favorite piece of art. The others begin to compliment her for her amazing knowledge about art and the like as Rina then notices she's changed her hairstyle. Nagisa also notices it when Mayu mentions always being a fan of Nagisa's. She then apologizes for copying her hairstyle, thinking she's mad but Nagisa instead thinks it looks nice on her and Honoka calls it cute. Meanwhile, in the Dusk Zone Pisard is trying to talk with other members of the Dusk Zone. They keep saying he's weak and that he should give up but he refuses to do so. Back at the muesum, the tour begins but Nagisa has trouble trying to tell the group information on the artist and what not. She suddenly runs from them and into a different room to talk with him. Honoka soon joins her to ask what she is doing when both Mepple and Mipple suddenly turn into their normal forms to see each other. Both girls scold them when Nagisa accidentally bumps a statue and breaks the arm. She hurriedly tries to re-attach it...only to learn it was put on the wrong way... Suddenly they see a painting when Mipple points out she is in it, they ask how its possible so Mipple and Mepple begin to explain how 100 years ago had gone by since she arrived to the Garden of Rainbows and had been passed from people to people until eventually waking up in Honoka's storage shed. As they finish, Mayu suddenly comes by and they revert back to their Card Commune forms. Mayu begins to speak about the artist of the painting she loves so much, then the three approach the self portrait as she explains his past. After its commented on that she knows a lot, Mayu just mentions that she likes to read art books and do research on this subject. Sometime later, the field trip is ending and everyone is preparing to depart when Shiho points out that Mayu isn't there. Nagisa and Honoka rush back inside to find her, thinking that she probably lost track of time. The Vice Principal and Principal are still inside when they mention they should be leaving shortly. Pisard shows up however, and begins to freeze people! As Nagisa and Honoka run inside to see him freezing people, Pisard then uses the powers of the dark zone to bring statues and other random arts to life. Transforming into Pretty Cure, its then Cure Black and Cure White see a big amount of water coming at them and run for life only to be swept up and collide with the walls. As they swim away a giant sea serpant Zakena proceeds to chase after them until they reach a big room with the many frozen people from earlier. Pisard begins to pull them together, causing a giant tornado to begin spinning around the room as he fights with Pretty Cure. With no choice left, and doing badly, the Pretty Cure must focus now and perform Marble Screw on the giant sculpture tornado. Pisard tries to stop them by saying they will destroy the people inside of it but they do not listen and send him flying from the Art Muesum as the Zakena stars flee and the people begin to return to normal. Nagisa and Honoka try to find Mayu only to see her in the painting from earlier?! As they stare in shock, Mayu, who was behind them begins to wake up and ask them what she was doing. They look to the painting again to see she isn't in it as they thought. As she wakes up, she tells them about this exciting dream she had, but then apologizes for seeming so excited about it. Looking to the painting, the girls head back to the bus and do not notice that on the instrument in the painting has Mayu's name written on it. Meanwhile, an older man and his student are overlooking an "original" sculpture that is soon revealed to be the very same one that Nagisa had to fix earlier...Nagisa doing her homework for art class when she decides to draw a picture of the Bird Day decorations in the shopping district. Her drawing as pretty bad and a few people passing by comment on it, but she doesn't seem to notice and runs home to finish it. Back in her bedroom, Mepple, Seekun, Wisdom, and the Elder comment on the bad drawing as well, while trying to determine what it is. Pollun has been feeling down after meeting Hikari the day before and Wisdom tries to cheer him up. But this accidentally annoys Nagisa, so she heads to Honoka's while bringing everyone with her, which surprises Honoka as she ask how they all got onto the train without being notices. Nagisa explains that since its so early, nobody noticed. She then asks if she can hide them there for the time being, since her house is much bigger and there's less chances of them being found out. Honoka agrees as the two girls proceed to head to school. Nagisa turns in her art homework, but then has to explain what it is as the Teacher comments on how bad it looks, however, trying to encourage and not make Nagisa feel bad, she states as long as she had fun with it, thats what matters. Causing the entire class to laugh. Later in the hall Shiho and Rina comment on this as Honoka says that Nagisa will probably still get an A for it anyway. http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/1/16/FwPCMH04_%282%29.jpgNagisa and Honoka met Hikari again.Added by Himawari hanaOutside Hikari is watching and thinks about the events of the other day, wondering what Pretty Cure is. She also goes on to think about her meeting with Pollun. The Queen's voice reassures her that she should meet the two of them again to ask about it. While overlooking Nagisa's drawing, Hikari begins to think about things once more, then goes to wait for Nagisa and Honoka as they are leaving. She asks them about Pretty Cure and Pollon. However, before they can answer her, Mepple and Mipple interupt and they are forced to leave for a moment for a conference with the two of them. Both Mepple and Mipple feel as if they have met Hikari before, or have known her for a long time. When Nagisa and Honoka turn around they see Hikari has left, but they still wish to talk to her so they start to head to Akane's, thinking she may be at work. But when they arrive she isn't there. Then the two girls think that Hikari might have seen Nagisa's drawing so they head to the shopping district and http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/f/f7/FwPCMH04_%283%29.jpgThe trio after sawing Zakenna.Added by Himawari hana find her. As they are about to explain everything, Circulas turns the statue in the decorations into a Zakenna and attacks them. Nagisa and Honoka don't want to transform into Pretty Cure in front of Hikari, but realize that its an emergancy and they will be in trouble if they don't as someone could get hurt. So upon transformation, Cure Black and Cure White notice they're not doing too well against Circulas and the Zakenna. Hikari wishes to help them but she can't when Circulas asks them about her and her relationship with them. After Cure Black tells him to leave Hikari alone, he begins to try and attack her! Back at Honoka's house, Seekun and Pollun both are feeling something and Seekun once again escapes. http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/c/c8/FwPCMH04_%284%29.jpgBoth Hikari and Pollun in pillar of light.Added by Himawari hana Leaving Wisdom, the Elder, and Pollun to run after her. Soon winding up on the Pretty Cure fighting. Both Hikari and Pollun want to help when Pollun suddenly runs to Hikari, explaining that if they both combine their powers they should be able to save Pretty Cure. The episode ends as the two of them are wrapped in Light...Mai drawing a picture of the Sakura trees before her as Saki approaches and begins to watch behind her shoulder. Mai, surprised scolds Saki, who apologizes for doing that and going on to say how pretty the picture is, and that Mai could focus on a career in Art. Suddenly, someone agrees before introducing herself as Takeuchi Ayano. A second year student in Art Club. She goes on to ask Mai about joining the art club and an upcoming contest, to which Saki begins answering for Mai until Ayano scolds her. During lunch Saki and Mai are sitting together when Saki notices Mai not really saying much. She tries to ask her if she's alright, which Mai insist she is. Later that evening, Mai explains the theme to her brother then asks him what he thinks of it, to which he replies frogs. Mai becomes flustered and upset when her mother comes up and mentions they will catch colds if they stay outside too long during the evening. Mai then calls her father at work, who states a Lynx and asks why Spring Constellations are no good for Mai. With no good answer she hangs up and lays on her bed while trying to determine what she can enter in the contest. http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/c/cb/Saki_asks.pngAdded by Chrismh The following morning, Mai goes to talk with Saki, who laughs as Mai recalls the previous evening to her. She tells her she only has until Sunday to decide and that she has no ideas on what to do. As Saki asks to come with her to search for inspiration, Flappy appears and mentions that Spring makes him think of new love. Choppy appears and tries to think of an answer also, unfortuantly not understanding that Flappy was trying to admit his feelings to her and she didn't get it at all. For inspiration, Saki and Mai travel up a mountain side and see the whole view of the town! Water, buildings, greenery. Glancing down the hill Mai notices a cabbage field, to which Saki mentions that Spring Cabbage goes well with Spring, so the girls head back down to investigate the scene. Mai decides this is what she desires to enter for the time being, and sits down to draw. Saki returns with a few drinks and sits down when Mai suddenly mentions that it seems weird for the Spring Cabbage to have appeared so quickly and Saki goes to look. As Mai continues, she sees an old woman struggling with a cart and as she falls over, Mai quickly gets up to go and help her. As thanks the woman invites Mai in for a drink when Mai asks to help her with the upcoming harvesting. The woman insist she doesn't have to, but Mai wishes to despite. Meanwhile with Saki, the forest around her is becoming darker and darker and she feels as if she's only going in further. Flappy then asks her if she's sure she knows her way back, but Saki insist she's fine and that she used to play there all the time as a child. Mai helps the woman with her harvesting, at first messing up and accidentally dropping the boxes off of the crate. After a few attempts she begins to get better and improve, eventually even finding it fun. Once she finishes the woman tells her she can leave, since she has to clean up now. So Mai puts the last box up just as Choppy begins to detect something weird in the air. Flappy also does the same with Saki, leaving her in disbelief at the mention. Suddenly the cicadas fly by her! They fly all the way to Mai as Karehan makes himself noticed and becomes aware that without both girls being present. They can't become Pretty Cure! With this in mind, Saki begins to run and he chases after her. It's then Mai notices the Cicadas on the ceiling when Choppy informs her they came after her! Running outside, the Cicadas begin to glow and transform into a Uzaina! Saki continues to run, eventually leading Karehan to think she jumped off of the edge of the hill nearby instead of hiding just centemeters from him. Saki quickly finds Mai, having just avoided an attack and they transform into Pretty cure! At first it seems as if the Uzaina does not need to give an effort, easily swiping them both onto the ground and http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/f/f9/Aw.pngAdded by Chrismh into the trees. They manage to fend it off, using power in their arms and legs and quickly use Twin Stream Splash on the cicadas to free them from the Uzaina path. They quickly flee as Karehan retreats. Transforming back to normal, Saki and Mai wait for the old woman to begin waking up. Suddenly, Ayano runs in and the girls learn the old woman they helped is her grandmother! Later, at the Art Contest hallway, Mai and Saki are overlooking the submissions for the contest. Mai isn't too sad that she didn't win, and even Ayano, who approaches them mentions it doesn't show the meaning of Spring to her. Instead they look at Mai's entry, a portait of the old woman she met days ago. Saki asks her why she changed her mind, but Mai instead just ask for an opinion on it. Ayano thinks its the best picture there as Mai explains she was actually to pait the old woman holding a cabbage but she got too distracted by her smile and it covered the entire picture instead... As they walk home, Mai explains that because of Saki she had decided to join the Art Club. Saki tries to deny this claim, though she feels clearly happy about it when suddenly Flappy appears to tell her he's hungry. They begin to argue, causing Choppy to appear and begin to cry. Which only makes them argue more as Mai tries to calm her down. http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/5/53/HCPC04.pngKumojacky excuse himself to defeat Pretty Cure after the battle.Added by Himawari hana People are running from a Desertrian while a man with red hair is smiling down at the scenery. Pretty Cure are seen running toward the monster, Cure Marine saying that they should do a combination kick. However, Cure Blossom trips, and the distraction causes cure Marine to be hit by the Desertrian. Recovering, Cure Blossom summons the Blossom Tact, but before she can use Pink Forte Wave, she sees a little boy unable to move from the monster, and thus she runs over to him to help. However, the Desertrian knocks the Blossom Tact away from her, and as it is about to attack them, Cure Marine steps in and uses Marine Impact to distract ot long enough to use Blue Forte Wave. Both the boy and Cure Blossom are impressed, though when the boy admits that Cure Blossom was not as cool, Chypre and Coffret appears and tell her to find the Blossom Tact. The red-haired man then appears to them with the Flower Tact, giving it back as a "present". Introducing himself as Kumojaki, he leaves claiming that Pretty Cure are still the weakest Pretty Cure even after Cure Marine joined. The morning after, Tsubomi feels down for causing Erika trouble, feeling useless. Erika then calls her from the other house, wishing her a good morning. After Tsubomi and Chypre return it, Erika tells them to do their best, and Tsubomi agrees with hesitation, but then decides that she has to cheer up. At the Desert Apostles' homebase, Sasorina is reporting Cure Marine's appearance to Sabaku. Although she states that Cure Marine is stronger than Cure Blossom, Kumojaki appears and states that they are still weak, and asks to fight them once again, as previously it was only to observe how strong they were. Meanwhile, at Myoudou Academy, Tsubomi observes as she realizes just how courageful, strong-willed, strong and popular Erika is, feeling that she is not worth being her partner. At lunch, Erika asks Tsubomi to come over at Fairy Drop http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/b/b8/HCPC04_%282%29.pngTsubomi after thinking negatively about Erika's advice.Added by Himawari hana after school, as there is something she wants to try. When they arrive, Erika explains that they should try to practice some activities in the fashion club, including finding clothes to use. Tsubomi suggests black and gray, which makes Erika, who is studying color therapy, aware that Tsubomi is feeling down. She tries to cheer her up by taking her on a run, where they witness Kumazawa Ayumi leave Ogasawara Mao, saying that she wants to practice alone for a while. Not knowing of Tsubomi's dilemma, Erika tells Mao that she is much stronger than Ayumi and should look for a better partner, making Tsubomi think that Erika will abandon her and look for a better partner in Pretty Cure. Erika's statement makes Mao angry, and Tsubomi leaves, saying goodbye to Erika without explaining what she is talking about. Chypre and Coffret watch them, worried that the Pretty Cure duo is http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/c/c2/HCPC04_%283%29.pngCure Marine comforts Cure Blossom.Added by Himawari hana disbanding so fast. Later, Tsubomi goes to Coupe and asks him why she became Pretty Cure when all she does is being a burden for Erika and Cure Marine alike. Her grandmother appears to comfort her, telling her that what makes someone Pretty Cure is a strong will and love, something Tsubomi possesses. Meanwhile, while Mao is training to become strong enough to work with http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/e/eb/HCPC04_%284%29.pngCure Blossom and Cure Marine doing Floral Power Fortissimo for the first time.Added by Himawari hana Ayumi again, Kumojaki appears and steals her Heart Flower. http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/a/aa/Spc0401.jpgAdded by CureMisa Kanade's family owns a popular cake shop called "Lucky Spoon". In the kitchen, Kanade was making cakes vigorously, with her catchphrase "I'll show you my spirited recipe". She was practising at making a showy, attractive cake for a contest. But when Kanade presented her carefully-made cakes to Hibiki for a taste test, Hibiki's review was somewhat lacking. Witnessing this, Siren saw a chance to hurt Hibiki and Kanade's friendship so that they could not transform into Pretty Cure. Siren disguised herself as contest judge Yamaguchi Yoko to get close to Kanade. The fake-Yoko praised Kanade's attractive cakes, and also told her that Hibiki's lack of criticism of Kanade's cakes was because she was jealous of Kanade's talent. http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/6/67/Spc0402.jpgAdded by CureMisa After being taught by fake-Yoko, Kanade made cakes in the Sweets Club kitchen. Although the other members were amazed by the attractiveness of Kanade's cake, Hibiki told her that it did not taste good, and refused to give praise, saying that she preferred the usual strawberry cake. As suggested by fake-Yoko, Kanade started to think that Hibiki was jealous of her talent. Back home that night, Kanade's mother, Misora, was tasting a cake made by her husband, Minamino Sousuke}Sousuke. Sousuke remarked that he "made cakes just to see Mama's smile". Kanade told herself that smiles did not help one win a contest. http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/6/63/Spc0403.jpgAdded by CureMisa The next day, Hibiki told Kanade honestly that she would not lie to Kanade, and that she was the biggest fan of Kanade's cakes. Hearing that, Kanade got angry at Hibiki, but without realizing it, she started to make the strawberry cake which Hibiki loved. However, fake-Yoko insulted the strawberry cake, and told Kanade that she would be stronger without Hibiki's friendship. Kanade did not know what to reply, and fake-Yoko, finding a musical note residing in a strawberry on the cake, discarded her disguise and morphed back to Siren. The cake was then changed into a Negatone. http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/d/d1/Spc0404.jpgAdded by CureMisa Melody and Rhythm emerge to fight the cake Negatone, but had difficulty handling the Negatone's fierce attacks. The hungry Melody started seeing the cake Negatone as a delicious cake, and Rhythm realized that she made cakes because she wanted to see Hibiki's smile. From then on, she decided that she wanted to make cakes not to win contests, but to make people smile, and with that, Rhythm attacked and subdued the Negatone. With their final attack, the cake Negatone was defeated and the musical note captured successfully. Back at the Lucky Spoon, Hibiki dug into the destroyed cake, enjoying it. "It's delicious", said Hibiki with a smile, and Kanade smiled too. Hoshizora Miyuki helps Candy make her ears look like rabbit ears, but Miyuki soon realized that she was running late again. http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/8/8e/Candyrabbit.jpgMiyuki using the Cure Decor item to make Candy's ears look like a bunny rabbit.Added by CureMisaMeanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Akaoni gets himself a new cloth, however, he was vaguely ready to attack the Pretty Cure. At school, Kise Yayoi creates herself a lunchbox that looks like Candy. Two girls then interrupt Miyuki, Yayoi, and Akane saying that the three girls would have to move over but Midorikawa Nao came by and explained that the courtyard was for everyone. Seeing this, President Irie comes by and agrees with Nao saying that the spot belongs to everybody. The two girls then apologise to Miyuki and the others and walk off with the President. Aoki Reika was shown to have seen the situation. When Nao starts her soccer practice, the girls see her running rapidly to score a goal. While the girls cheered for her; Miyuki wanted Nao to become the fourth Pretty Cure, but as she was about to go talk to Nao, a horde of girls gathered around her. Which meant that Miyuki was not able to talk to her as Nao had already left. http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/e/e9/Kouta_and_Candy.jpgKouta, holding Candy as a doll.Added by Caramelangel714The next day, since Miyuki still wanted to talk Nao, she left her house to find her, but she became lost since she does not know where Nao lives. Soon she starts panicking. Suddenly Nao appears and sees this and asks if she was Miyuki. Nao then invites Miyuki to have lunch at her place. Next, Miyuki meets Nao's six siblings: Keita, Haru, Hina, Yuuta, and Kouta. While Nao prepares dinner, the siblings wanted to play with Miyuki. The siblings chased Miyuki before Kouta stops and spotted Candy as a plushie, thinking that she was a raccoon toy. The siblings almost threatened Candy, accidentally tossing her outside, and making her dizzy. An hour later, Miyuki and Nao watched the children play soccer by themselves when Akane and Yayoi, who was holding Candy, came http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/5/5d/Cure_march_mugshot.jpgCure March's mugshot in the fourth episode.Added by Caramelangel714by because Miyuki had called them. The siblings challenged Miyuki, Akane, and Yayoi to a soccer match by using their bonds, but Akaoni interrupted to use the Bad Energy to weaken Nao and the siblings. Miyuki, Akane, and Yayoi transformed into their Smile Pretty Cures. Cure Happy uses her Happy Shower to dodge Akanbe's attacks, but was captured by the Akanbe's net. Then, Akanbe defeated Cure Sunny and Cure Peace. Nao tries to protect the siblings. Nao who is now Cure March, goes after the Akanbe, but she slightly runs too fast, making her crash into the pole. She almost defeated Akanbe, but uses her March Shoot to purify it. The team receive a butterfly Cure Decor, and Nao's siblings are free at last. Nao joins the Pretty Cure at the end of the episode. http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/5/57/FwPCMH04.jpgPollun is being down after meet Hikari.Added by Himawari hana Major EventsEdit *This episode shows that Pisard is actually with a group of villians. And implies he is also the weakest. *Karehan (as well as maybe the rest of the villians) learn that Pretty Cure cannot work unless both girls are there. *The third and fourth Heart Seeds are collected into the Heart Pot. *Kumojaki is introduced. *Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika become best friends. *This is the first time the owner of a Heart Flower has not been introduced. *Kanade family's pastry shop "Lucky Spoon" is shown for the first time. *It is revealed that Siren's pendant allows her to take the form of any human as a disguise. Characters﻿Edit *Misumi Nagisa *Yukishiro Honoka *Mepple *Mipple *Kashiwada Mayu *Pisard *Kujou Hikari *Wisdom *Pollun *Circulas *Saki Hyuuga *Mishou Mai *Flappy *Choppy *Karehan *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *Chypre *Coffret *Desertrian *Sabaku *Dark Cure *Kumojaki *Sasorina *Snackey *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Ogasawara Mao *Kumazawa Ayumi *Tsurusaki *Kaga Yasuhiko *Yoshida Kazuya *Hojo Hibiki *Minamino Kanade *Hummy *Siren *Yamaguchi Yoko *Minamino Sousuke *Minamino Misora TriviaEdit *The first moment/episode to hint that Flappy is in love with Choppy. *Its shown that whenever she feels discomfort nearby, Choppy will unfold her ears sideways. Flappy will also do this, but straight up. *Flappy implies near the end that when Saki is working at the bakery, she often takes "snack breaks" during her shift and eating the food. *"Mogumogu" from the episode title is the Japanese equivalent of "munch munch". *The girls are shown in their casual clothes for the first time. *Nao's family is revealed to consist of 6 siblings including herself, making her the first Smile! Cure whose family members are shown. The siblings are introduced as Keita, Haru, Hina, Yuuta and Kouta. *Nao and her siblings mistake Candy for a raccoon plushie. *Altough Reika made a appearance in this episode, her voice actress did not recieve any lines. This by far is the only episode where Reika doesn't speak. GalleryEdit http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nuzzle.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mayu.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Surprise.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Drawing.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mai%27s_bedroom.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Flappy_and_confused_Choppy.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ayano_normal.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blank.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Crying.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spc04screens1.jpg http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spc04screens2.jpg http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spc04screens3.jpg http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spc04screens4.jpg http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spc04screens5.jpg http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spc04screens6.jpg http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spc04screens7.jpg"See you next week!" Image (ending card)